


gr8

by noona96n



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: Jinyoung and the perilous journey of living with the mated pairTMChoi Youngjae and Im Jaebum while being a desperately single omega.(Somewhere along the way, he stops being single. It could've happened sooner, but Jinyoung isn't complaining.)alpha/beta/omega college au





	gr8

Jinyoung seriously does not understand why people think that he and four other DESPERATELY SINGLE PEOPLE WITH NEEDS are lucky to share a house with the alpha-omega mated pair of the campus™, hot af alpha Im Jaebum and his not-so-innocent twink omega Choi Youngjae.

They are not lucky, seriously. Jaebum and Youngjae fuck nonstop and they are very very creative about it. It's more of a suffering than a blessing, and sometimes Jinyoung literally had to go out and take a walk at three in the morning to clear his head from all the mating hormone before it triggers his heat prematurely.

But of course, when people ask, Jinyoung will just smile and says "Grate. Greight. GREAT." Until he gets it right and then hell grit his teeth and carries on and knows that when he gets back to the house, Jaebum's probably knotting Youngjae on their couch. Again.

-

Jinyoung loves Jaebum. Really, he does. They've been best friend since kindergarten and he's sure they'd remain as best friend for the rest of their lives. Jinyoung is absolutely certain that Jaebum already purchased a plot of land somewhere that's big enough to have the both of them buried side by side. In a best friend kind of way, it's sweet and thoughtful and Jinyoung feels reassured of his status as Jaebum's best friend. But viewed under the psychological lens, it just goes on to show how creepy and psychotic Jaebum could be.

And that motherfucker can be psychotic as fuck.

Jinyoung just literally walks out of his Advance Literature class, and the first thing he hears is hushed gossip of one Im Jaebum ripping open an insolent alpha’s throat in anger. With his top grade, sharp canine alpha teeth that gleamed silver under the florescent light. Jinyoung rolls his eyes so hard at that ridiculous detail, they nearly fall out of their sockets.

Apparently, it was because that other guy was an asshole alpha degraded Youngjae and taunted Jaebum about how he’ll fuck the sweet omega until he's heavy with pups. Jinyoung understands the desire to hurt that asshole alpha, who totally deserved what he got by the way, but Jinyoung's opinion still stands. There are better ways than reverting to prehistoric caveman behaviours and ripping people's throat out. With your goddamn teeth.

God, Jaebum is insane sometimes. Most of the time. Anytime Youngjae is involved, to be fucking honest. It's either Jaebum is too fucking whipped, or too horny, or just too possessive. There's literally no in between. And Jaebum needs to regulate his behavior.

So Jinyoung walks back to their pack house with irritation and annoyance licking at his heels. He's pretty sure he's the perfect picture of anger because everyone gets the fuck out of his way. Even asshole alphas who usually pesters him with meaningless courtships scurry away hurriedly. It kinda feels nice, if Jinyoung isn't mad as fuck at Jaebum and his prehistoric caveman behavioral pattern of ripping people’s throat out.

The house comes into sight and Jinyoung has an hour-long lecture on the tip of his tongue, but the sight of his housemates standing idly by the front gate halts him in his steps. Curiously, Jaebum and Youngjae are both absent. And there's a heavy scent of mating pheromone in the air. Jinyoung feels a vein pops and he asks in defeat "Are they fucking on the couch again?"

Bambam and Yugyeom looks away sheepishly as Jackson scratches his head. Fuck, Jinyoung can feel a gigantic headache coming already.

It's Mark who says "Er, they're fucking on the patio... and we're standing guard?"

"WHAT?" Jinyoung screams, literally scream and Jackson scrambles to cover his mouth. Yugyeom and Bambam move to the side to give him an eyeful of Jaebum fucking Youngjae face first into their wooden patio.

How the hell did he missed this? They're literally fucking right in Jinyoung' face. And fuck, they're fucking on the goddamn patio where Youngjae's sister planted roses and tulips in cute little flower pots whenever she comes to visit. Fuck. Jinyoung is tempted to throw a bucket of boiling hot water on them to make them stop being stupid.

Just then, Youngjae keens particularly high and scrambles for purchase at Jaebum's belt as he pushes his ass up against Jaebum's hip. Jaebum growls, satisfied, and bites at Youngjae's neck, making the younger whines high in the back of throat with needs. He’s saying something as his nails scratches against the wood of the patio and Jinyoung thinks he hears something about alpha’s not and Jinyoung is fucking done.

Fuck this shit, Jinyoung is _out_.

-

Jinyoung wonders if there’s a way to set the patio on fire without burning the house down with it. Or better yet, he wonders if there’s any other way of purification he can use on the wooden floor.

-

Sad to say, this is not the first time Jaebum and Youngjae fucks in plain sight and show no shame about it.

They've fucked on the couch in the middle of the day and made Bambam bleached his eyes more than once already. And traumatized Yugyeom, and his guests which included, but were not limited to, Jungkook, Jooheon, Chaeyoung, Mina, and all the other campus famous people. And they still continued to fuck anyway even when strangers were fucking there. That's how Jaebum and Youngjae gain their wild Mates of the Campus™ nickname by the way.

Also, can't forget about the kitchen counter. But they stopped now, despite the many creative poses they can achieve by using the counter as leverage. Jinyoung shudders at the mere thought of the impossible poses they made work while using the kitchen island. And the reason they stop is because they can't keep on buying new kitchen counters because whenever they have sex, Jinyoung bleached the entire kitchen floor, scrubs the sink to silver shine, and drags the counter out to set it the fuck on fire in the backyard. He set 4 kitchen counters on fire already and used them as bonfire for barbecue parties in the middle of stuffy ass summer.

And the door. And the wooden floor at the threshold by the door. There's still cum stain on the fucking thing, and Jinyoung would've set the floor on fire if it won't burn the entire house down.

At this point, everyone just kinda except that it's gonna be a usual occurrence inside the house and gives up on complaining.

But they never have sex in public before. And now that the both of them cross that boundary, Jinyoung is very fearful of his life.

-

They seek refuge at Wonpil's pack house on the other side of the campus. Wonpil answers the door with a booming laughter in the face of their misery and Jinyoung has never want to kill anyone more than he wants to kill Wonpil.

-

They go back home the next morning to the sound of moaning and grunting in the living room and Youngjae's loose cunt clenching around Jaebum's knot weakly. Mark slams the door shut so hard the hinge breaks.

There goes the budget, Jinyoung thinks as Bambam screams into his ear. And the couch. Jinyoung loves that couch, he and Mark spent an entire day setting that sofa set up.

-

Jinyoung hates Jaebum so much, he thinks as he glares down at Jaebum who's not listening to any of the thing they're saying and instead chooses to play with Youngjae's tummy under his shirt. His hand travels up high and makes a grabby motion. Youngjae yelps and jumps up from his seat on Jaebum's laps. Jinyoung's pretty sure Jaebum just squeezed Youngjae's tit.

Mark growls, his eyes flashing red dangerously, and Jaebum pretends to look sheepish. Jaebum may be the alpha of the pack, but in a fight, Mark can kick his ass into tomorrow. And Jinyoung's pretty sure a fight with an angry Mark will leave Jaebum with several missing limbs. Jaebum must've realized this as well because he ducks his head in a pacifying manner, but his hands are still spread against Youngjae chest. He rubs on the breast gently and Mark throws his hands up exasperatedly as Youngjae squirms.

"Fuck, I just can't deal with you two." Mark groans. He swiftly turns to Jinyoung and tells the younger quickly before taking his leave "You deal with this two sex-maniacs Jirongie. I need to go clear my head."

Jinyoung makes a horrified expression as Mark quickly goes toward the door.

"No!" He groans out and chances a glance to see Youngjae grinding on Jaebum's laps. The younger moans wantonly and Jinyoung hightails out of the fucking house with a shout of "Hyung, wait for me!"

They decide to spend the entire week out of the house just to be sure.

-

Walking back to the house was like the walk of shame from your one-night stand's room, except they didn't get to do any of the fucking. The entire neighborhood looks like they're more than happy to pour hot sauce down their mothers' vagina. The two youngest betas whimper and cling onto Jackson as the alpha tries his best to gather their scared selves into his arms. Jinyoung tries to be as unbothered as he could but mostly fails as he feels hot shame, that shouldn't be his, crawling up his spine.

Mark must have caught up on that shame, because he casually inserts himself to Jinyoung's side and puts a hand on the small of Jinyoung's back. He leans into Jinyoung's side and Jinyoung leans back in. When Jinyoung turns to look, Mark has a small peaceful smile on his lips and Jinyoung feels the world settles around him.

-

Somewhere along the way, Youngjae and Jaebum are no longer the only mated pair within the pack. And this information hits Jinyoung in the face like a three-brick thick mud wall when Jinyoung comes back from grocery shopping with Mark. It's unsettling to set foot into a house that smell like sex only to see Youngjae and Jaebum squirming at the couch uncomfortably as Bambam looks at them judgmentally from the other seat. Half of Jinyoung is horrified while the other half is curious.

In the end, it's Mark who demands exasperatedly as he sets down the dozen bags of groceries "Why the fuck is everyone in this house fucking each other?"

Youngjae and Jaebum have the audacity to look sheepish while Bambam snickers. He says "Only those two sickos and Yugyeom and Jackson-hyung."

Mark groans and laments at his singleness and mumbles something about having less game than their baby beta.

Bambam continues casually " Unless, of course, you and Jinyoung-hyung also have a very steamy and illicit affair we weren't aware of, then it’s just two pairs."

Jinyoung glares, one hand is on his hip and the other one raises up in a reprimanding manner. Bambam just wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and giggles along with Youngjae. Both of them clearly knows something they all don't.

Mark's growl from the kitchen attracts their attention and Bambam narrowly dodges an onion as he runs around the house and drags Youngjae along as his shield.

The thought of sex and Mark are pushed to the back of Jinyoung's head as he tries to stop Jaebum from trying to kill Mark and stopping Mark from whooping everyone's ass.

-

It's honestly very unexpecting, Yugyeom and Jackson. Such and odd pair since Jinyoung always though that Yugyeom and Bambam would end up together considering how close the two youngest betas are.

When Jinyoung tells Bambam this when Bambam helps with his heat, the younger laughs like Jinyoung just told him the greatest joke of the century. Jinyoung pouts and finds himself feeling small at how Bambam's laughing at him and he suddenly feels so stupid about mentioning that. He sniffles, feeling small and stupid.

God, Jinyoung hates hormone so much.

"Oh my god hyung I'm sorry please don't cry." Bambam says and gathers him into a tight hug and cards his finger through Jinyoung's hair softly. He plants kisses onto the crown of Jinyoung’s head and says “I wasn’t laughing at you hyungie, I swear. I just find the idea of me and Yuggy funny.”

Jinyoung’s sniffling dials down and he burrows his cheek into the soft fabric of Bambam’s pajama’s shirt. He plays with the pearly black button there.  Bambam hums idly, his throat vibrates pleasantly against Jinyoung’s forehead. Jinyoung feels his stomach lurches with insatiable want and he whines high in his throat. Bambam chuckles as reaches for one of the toys he brought to Jinyoung’s bedside table. He pushes Jinyoung up and lays him against the bedsheet as he spread Jinyoung’s legs miles apart and settles there. Bambam leans up to kiss his cheek softly and pushes the toy in, Jinyoung’s slick gushing out at the feeling of being filled and the want inside his belly simmers to a soft, slow burn.

Staring down at Bambam working the toy in and out of him, Jinyoung wonders what it’d feel like to have an alpha in between his legs and satisfying his heat.

-

Normally, Youngjae’s heat come first and his heat triggers Jaebum’s rut and they’d fuck and by the end of it Jinyoung’s heat will hit him in the face then Jackson will have his rut and then Mark will experience his rut and the mating cycle of the pack will come to an end. It’s a domino effect really, the mating cycle always starts with Youngjae and ends with Mark.

But this year, its different. This year, Jaebum messes up their usual cycle with the stunt he pulled a few months ago; pushing Youngjae’s heat back a few weeks while only Jinyoung’s heat came and passed.

Jinyoung tries not to think about the undying want that doesn’t burns out with the heat. It’s still there, thumping against his ribcage and growling in the pit of his belly. It shouldn’t be there, but it is. Jinyoung ignores it and goes to class. He ignores it and goes to class. He ignores it and cooks dinner with Youngjae and goes grocery shopping with Mark and teases Yugyeom on a regular basis. He ignores it and tries his best to live his life as usual.

Until Youngjae’s heat flood the entire house with his hormone.

It’s in the middle of the night and the air smells heavily of sex and the fire of want roars as loudly inside his ears as Youngjae’s moaning. Jinyoung is acutely aware of how aroused he is. In the back of his head, he entertains the idea that maybe, having an alpha’s knot inside of him might make the wants go away.

Jinyoung takes an ice-cold shower instead.

-

Predictably, everyone’s disheveled in the morning and Jinyoung feels slightly better with this fact. All of them are quiet and all in a hurry to get out of the house and away from the smell of heat and slick. They work quietly around the kitchen to pour out milk, slicing up fruits and making pancakes. And when everything’s done and ready to eat, they just shovel their food in and scrambles to get out like they’re breaking out of prison.

-

Jinyoung’s the one who’s back home early.

Well, earlier than the rest.

It’s nearly 11 and everyone’s still out. If their house has a curfew, Jinyoung’s 100% sure they’d gotten kicked out since the first week.

The air still smells of sex and hormone and Jinyoung feels the flame burning a crisp against his belly. He sighs and flicks the light on. And gets an eyeful of Jaebum’s naked back and the crack of his ass on the kitchen counter with Youngjae’s feet spread wide open and planted on either side of his hips. He half turns around with a sheepish smile and Jinyoung can see Youngjae’s head resting against his shoulder peacefully.

Jinyoung’s halfway between shouting and leaving when Youngjae squirms and absentmindedly grinds down. Jaebum moans and Jinyoung’s pretty sure his knot just got stimulated by that little ministration.

Jaebum groans deliciously and ding, ding, ding! Jinyoung is right.

Fuck.

Jinyoung’s messed up in the head if he knows Jaebum’s getting his knot stimulated.

Jaebum turns his attention back to his omega and bucks up and Jinyoung back the fuck out of the house.

There goes the fifth kitchen counter, you will be miss; Jinyoung thinks solemnly and slams the front door shut.

-

Jinyoung ends up sitting on the lawn by the gate for a while before Mark and Bambam comes into view. Jackson and Yugyeom are suspiciously absent, but Jinyoung refrains from asking. He doesn't want to know. 

“Oh my god hyung, how long have you been outside?” Bambam asks, pulling him into a standing position. Jinyoung sighs in tiredness and says “A while.”

Bambam grabs onto his hands and says “God, your hands are cold.”

Mark reaches out to touch the side of his neck and Jinyoung feels himself fizzle out under the touch like fire getting doused by water. He leans into the touch like a satisfied kitten just as Mark chides “You shouldn’t be out here alone like this so late at night Jirongie, it’s dangerous. You should've called.”

“I shouldn’t even have to call, alpha, you should’ve been here all along.” Jinyoung snaps and slaps Mark’s worrying hand away. Silence blankets all of them and Mark stares at him with furrowed brows and a low growl. Jinyoung growls right back and gets up to leave.

Mark doesn’t follow.

-

It’s nearly two in the morning.

Jinyoung tries to not be disappointed.

-

It’s not like Jinyoung never leaves at ridiculous hours before. He did. He still does because Jaebum and Youngjae fucking gets on his nerves and his hormone most of the time and he need to take a walk to clear his head. Even if it’s usually half past three in the morning most of the time and Jinyoung only has a shirt and a boxer brief on.

The neighbor’s used to their pack’s eccentricity at this point. Seeing a member of their pack walking around the block half naked doesn’t alarm them as much as it used too.

Seeing Jinyoung walking around the block seething illogically after midnight doesn’t even make them bat an eyelid.

-

It’s dawn by the time Jinyoung gets back. The light on the ground floor is still on and Jinyoung figures the guys probably just got in.

He opens the front door to the intense smell of sex multiplying tenfold. Jinyoung’s legs shake under him and he looks at Bambam, who’s rummaging around the living room, in alarm.

The want is back in his belly, burning and burning and burning until he’s hot all over. Jinyoung grips on the handle tighten. He croaks out painfully “Bam-ah.” His voice is smoky and hoarse, like he’s someone’s dick in his mouth for the pass few hours.

Bambam and Mark, who came out of fucking nowhere, are suddenly right besides him. Bambam rest a palm against his forehead to take his temperature and says “God you’re burning hyungie.”

Jinyoung groans, stomach twisting and eating itself with want. This close to Mark, he can smell the musky scent of the alpha and his knee bucks from the sensation.

Mark grabs onto his hip to keep him upright and Jinyoung feels slick gushing down his legs like his water just broke.

Mark hums appreciatively and licks his lips.

Bambam looks at them both like he’s done with life in general. He sighs and let go of Jinyoung, straightening his back and walking out the door. He pushes Jinyoung into Mark’s waiting arms and says “Well, I’m officially the odd one out in this pack but I won’t let that beat me down.”

Jinyoung squirms and becomes acutely aware of Mark’s fingers burning his skin through the fabric.

Bambam declares “I won’t be home for a few days so y’all have fun fucking. There’re some fruits in the fridge and some snacks in the cabinet, I don’t think it’s enough for three pairs but try not to kill each other over it.”

“I’m out.” He salutes and slams the door shut.

Mark hums and squeezes Jinyoung’s biceps meaningfully. Jinyoung’s slick gushes out uncontrollably again and his head is dazed with the smell of sex and slick and Mark’s musky scent.

Jinyoung finally understands why Bambam said he and Mark should get on with the fucking.

The fire in his belly burns joyfully and Jinyoung stands on his tippy toes to kiss Mark on the lips.

-

When Jaebum and Youngjae comes down after their mating to get something to eat a few days later, Mark’s slamming his hip up to meet Jinyoung as he spears himself on the older’s dick. Youngjae screams particularly loud, as if Jaebum just fucked into him without any prep and Jinyoung groans before he lifts his head and turns to glare at them with annoyance. He sees Jaebum and Youngjae stumbling to back out of the house like they’ve just seen something traumatizing.

Serves them right, Jinyoung thinks and slams down as he moans especially high and arches his back in pleasure. He grinds down sensually slow and feels Mark’s knot growing and catching at his rim. Jinyoung’s dick is starting to get hard and leaking at the prospect of Mark’s coming inside and knotting him and Jinyoung grinds harder, seeking friction.  
Jinyoung thinks he understand why they’re always fucking now.

It’s the most beautiful feeling in the world, he thinks and savor the feeling of Mark’s fluid filling him up and keeping him sated.

-

Also, revenge is sweet.

They would know better than to fuck shamelessly around the house again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck that was lol but uhm, in celebration of Got7's Eyes On You world tour I guess~  
> do you guys wanna see more of it?  
> lemme know guys, lemme know  
> .  
> hit me up on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96n) or [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/noona96n) if that's more of your thing  
> follow my [twitter fic account](https://twitter.com/noona96nwrite) for updates and rants about my fics


End file.
